Not just his tutor and bestfriend
by aravis riddle
Summary: He stared at me, his face dead serious and his ears looking like ripe tomatoes. “I’ve really missed you.” He said slowly.*set in their 6th year at hogwarts.pls read and review!


I placed the book I was reading back on the shelf. The library had always been my refuge, but it didn't seem to be that way today. And so, I headed outside towards the Black Lake. I stared at my feet as I trudged on silently. I was alone again. Ever since Ron and that Blockhead Lavender got together, I spent most of my time with Harry and Ginny. But they have Quidditch practice today.

"Come and watch, Hermione." Ginny had said.

"Sorry, but I have some homework to finish." I had replied.

Why didn't I just say yes and watched? Oh, right_. Because Ron was there._

"Hey, Hermione." Someone said. I looked back and saw Cormac Mclaggen walking towards me. "Oh, great." I muttered. But I was quick to plaster on a smile on my face as he came near. "Hi, Cormac." I said.

"Why are you alone?" he asked. "My friends have Quidditch practice today." I told him. I remember only too well when I confunded him so that Ron could make it to the Quidditch team. Now. I regret doing that. I wished…I so goddamn wished that I didn't do it. I was thinking about what Lavender did to Ron to get him to agree to being called WonWon when Cormac asked,

"So what do you think?"

"Huh?" I said. He looked offended, but he repeated it just the same. "I asked you whether you would like to come with me on the next Hogsmeade visit."

"You mean like a date?" I asked bluntly. "Yeah, exactly like a date." He said with a slight smirk. _Eww. A date with the most conceited boy next to Draco Malfoy? Oh, come on Hermione. It will take your mind off things. Hermione, eww! Use your head for crying out loud!_

"Sure. I'd like that." I told him. He smiled at me and said "Great."

"Anyway, I gotta run. I'll see you around." I said. Before he could stop me from leaving, I turned around and went towards the Gryffindor common room.

As I entered, I saw Harry, Ginny and Ron sitting by the fireplace. "Hi Harry, Ginny." I said, pretending not to notice Ron. "So how was practice?" I asked conversationally. "It was fine. It went well, I guess" Harry replied, throwing furtive glances at Ron.

"That's good to hear." I replied without emotion. "If you guys need me, I'm in the dormitory." I turned towards the stairs.

"Hermione, wait." Ron said. I stayed where I was and only turned when I felt Ron was behind me. "Yes?" I replied in mock sweetness. "Need anything, Ronald? Or should I call you Wonwon now?"

Ron stared at me for a long while. It was so long that I finally said. "What?! If you've got something to say, spit it out because I don't have all day."

He continued to stare at me. His ears turned red, just as it always does whenever he's under pressure.

"Her..Her..Hermione" he stuttered over my name. I raised an inquiring eyebrow and his ears went redder. "I…Sorry." He blurted. He stared down at his feet after saying this.

_That's it? That's all you have to say? How about saying something nice, Ronald?___I wanted to tell him._ How about telling me that you broke up with Lavender?_

"Ok." I said coldly. "Harry, do you still need help for that essay in Potions?" I asked, turning my attention to my best friend.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Definitely, Hermione. You know I can't survive without your help." He said, trying to ease the building tension by joking. I smiled at him. Turning my attention back to the redhead in front of me, I said, "Excuse me, Ronald." I sidestepped him and walked towards Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione, there's one more thing." Ron said. "Congratulations, Ron. You've finally been able to complete your sentences!" I mocked. I heard Ginny snigger. But Ron didn't find it funny. He stared at me, his face dead serious and his ears looking like ripe tomatoes.

"I've really missed you." He said slowly. He must've been worried that if he said it too fast, I might not understand it or maybe his tongue would malfunction and the words would not come out right.

As he said those words, I felt the warmth spread from my toes up to my face where I am sure it left a slight hint of a blush. I didn't what to say or how to react. My throat suddenly dried up and it was like I swallowed my tongue. I might've even gone as red as Ron's ears.

"So did Lavender dump you already?" I croaked. I tried to sound casual and uninterested, but I'll bet my favorite book that I sounded just as curious and concerned as I really was.

"No, I broke with her. I realized that what I've been looking for has been with me all along, in the form of a bushy-haired know-it-all. " he said. _That's got to be the sweetest thing anyone ever told me._ I felt the tears well up in my eyes and my vision started to blur as Ron went near me and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"If I find out that you're doing this because you're having a hard time with homework…" I muttered.

Harry, Ginny and Ron laughed.

"No, but it might be a contributing factor." Ron said after thinking it over. I laughed and punched him good-naturedly on the arm.

"Promise me one thing, though." He said. "What?"

"Never make me wear a bracelet with 'my sweetheart' written on it." We all laughed. "I'll carry your books everyday if you want, just don't make me wear a bloody bracelet, okay?"

"I'll think about it." I replied in between laughs.

And that is how I became not just his tutor and best friend anymore.


End file.
